Irken Empire
The Irken Empire is the main antagonistic faction of Invader Zim and the secondary antagonistic faction of Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus. This consist of a race of insectoid hominid organisms called Irkens. Ever since their home planet of Irk was accidentally almost destroyed by Zim, many parts of the race live on the gigantic ship called The Massive. Irken society is based on height. The shortest are subjected to harsh labors while the taller Irkens are given easy jobs and are treated with respect. The tallest Irken of each generation becomes the leader no matter their social status or qualifications. This rank is called the Almighty Tallest. If the two Irkens of the same generation are the same height they rule together. Such is the case of Tallest Red and Tallest Purple. The ultimate goal of the Irken Empire is to dominate the universe. They do this by sending a select Irken, who has been given the title Invader, to an enemy planet. Once on the planet they will blend into the inhabitant's society and learn their weaknesses with the help of a Standard Information Retrieval or S.I.R unit. Once the weaknesses are learned, the Invader informs the Almighty Tallest and they send the large Armada to wipe out the planet or enslave it. In Invader Zim:Enter the Florpus, the Irken Empire travel in a straight line around the galaxy within the large armada to conquer the universe. When Zim reality-warps the Earth using the bracelets and Mini Moose, the Earth appears in the straight line which the Irken Armada travel, accidentally summoning the Florpus. The Tallest decide to blow up the Earth instead of going in a different direction despite warnings about the Florpus. When the Earth is saved, the Irken Armada accidentally enter the Florpus implicating the entire fleet is destroyed in a hell-like dimension for eternity, thus ending the conquering of worlds for good. Known Irkens *Leaders **Almighty Tallest Miyuki - Deceased **Almighty Tallest Red - Current **Almighty Tallest Purple- Current **Almighty Tallest Spork - Deceased **Control Brains *Commanders **Commander Poki **Commander Theen *Invaders **Invader Alexovich **Invader Chin **Invader Dooky **Invader El **Invader Flobee **Invader Gooch **Invader Grapa **Invader Groot **Invader Jim **Invader Kim **Invader Koot **Invader Krunk **Invader Larb **Invader Lardnar **Invader Nen **Invader Pesto **Invader Poot **Invader Sklud **Invader Skoo **Invader Skoodge **Invader Skutch **Invader Slacks **Invader Slant **Invader Sneakyonfoota **Invader Spleen **Invader Sploodge **Invader Sqood **Invader Stink **Invader Tenn **Invader Tim **Invader Yoogli **Invader Yuli **Invader Zee **Invader Zim - Banished *Other **Announcer - Announcer **Bob - Service Drone **Comms Officer - Comms Officer/High Ranking Officer **Gashloog - Fast Food Drone /Employee at Shloogorgh's Flavor Monster on Foodcourtia **Hok - Scientist **Little Timmy - Irken Smeet **Floog - Scientist/Second in Command to Commander Theen **Rarl Kove - Advisor **Sizz-Lorr - Frylord on Foodcourtia **Skrang - Engineer **Tak - Janitorial Drone Gallery Th_irk4.jpg|The Irken symbol in black Irken_Empire_logo_by_FreeAd.jpg|Irken Society Vlcsnap-2019-12-24-21h43m27s840.png|Irken Armada Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Organizations Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Hegemony Category:Military Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Oppressors Category:Hostile Species Category:Imperialists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Warlords Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Imprisoned Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Inconclusive Category:Slaver Category:Damned Souls Category:Torturer Category:Terrorists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Social Darwinists Category:Misanthropes Category:Gaolers Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil